Evil, Evil Man
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Ellos eran buenos, sólo que lo habían enterrado en lo profundo de la piel. Así estaba bien. Ahora el mundo podría disfrutar de su maldad, maldad. GalesxInglaterra. Serie de 7 pecados capitales.
1. Avaricia

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ Incest, Lime, pensamientos de acuerdo a la temática  
_

**Aclaraciones: **_-Las épocas irán variando, por lo tanto, las personalidades de los pjs también  
_

_Hola, soy yo otra vez. Esta serie sólo es algo que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo. No tiene nada de especial, ni siquiera me estoy esforzando xDDD pero me agrada como se desarrollan y me daba curiosidad cómo quedarían... yey, nada original, por lo que pueden ver xDDD No esperen demasiado, esto sólo es para pasar el rato n.u_

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

**_"Evil, Evil Man"_  
**

* * *

**-Avaricia-**

* * *

_"Para la avaricia nada es sagrado. Si el Ave Fénix cayera en sus manos, se lo comería o lo vendería"_  
Juan Montalvo

* * *

El mundo era grande. Inmenso. Ilimitado

Moría una flor, crecía otra

Se navegaba por años, y seguían existiendo paisajes por descubrir

Se obtenía algo, y la posibilidad de que existiese más de ello era latente

Irrefutable. Irremediable. Inevitable

El mundo era demasiado grande para alguien, _para que un solo ser_ lo tuviera en la palma de la mano

Quienes buscaban semejante fin deberían considerarse dementes e ilusos

_Si tal era el caso, definitivamente se le deberían atribuir dichas cualidades_

El mundo era demasiado grande, y aun así, lo deseaba para él. _Entera y absolutamente para él_

-Bien, Glen~ -arrastró con burla el nombre de quien no parecía afectado por ello - ¿Algo que reportar?

Oro, plata, diamantes, rubíes, perlas, zafiros, aguas, tierras, cielos, países…

Cada alma. Cada rumor. Cada pensamiento_ sólo para sí_

-Todo está en los papeles – respondió sin quitar la vista de su libro

-Dame la versión corta~

Su labor de pirata cumplía muy bien con tal objetivo

En piel viva podía sentir cómo se apropiaba de inmensidades y la inutilidad de aquellos que no podían evitarlo

A tal paso, cumpliría lo que ningún humano en siglos consiguió: _el mundo mismo_

-Isabel prefiere que los revises personalmente

-Isabel quiere muchas cosas, así son las mujeres~

-No dudas en conseguírselas, por lo que veo

-Cierto, y como justa compensación, al menos debería ahorrarme leer – sonrió mostrando los dientes –Esa es una de las tantas actividades que debes hacer por mí

-Sí, tal y como evito que tu país colapse política y económicamente mientras juegas a la piratería

Afiló ligeramente la mirada

A pesar de conseguir poco a poco lo que nadie, parecía una broma que su hermano continuara escapándose de sus manos

Su tierra, su idioma, su administración, su cultura, su rey, su libertad…

Le había quitado cualquier cosa que pudiese tener… cada elemento era suyo ahora…

_¿Por qué, aún con eso, no podía exprimir su alma como todo lo demás?_

-Hago un servicio a la Corona~

-¿A ella, o a ti?

No obtenía nada de él, de Glen en sí

Su silencio no decía nada

Sus palabras no decían nada

La seriedad y el gesto parsimonioso no decía nada

Había encerrado su propio mundo detrás de las vacías iris olivas que no decía nada

_No lo admitía_

-¿A ambos~? – se hizo el desentendido –No es como si importara

-El oro y las joyas hablan por sí mismas, supongo

-¿No es bueno?

-No importa- suspiró apenas –A nadie le interesa

-¿Ni a ti?

-Menos a mí

Ya lo había dicho: quería todo

Cada moneda, cada diamante, cada alma que se le cruzara

Cada elemento que ofreciera el mundo que pudiera exprimir, asfixiar, desaparecer y volver a reconstruir según su imaginario

Todo debía ser suyo

_Todo sería suyo_

Hasta Gales

_En especial Gales y su alma que deseaba desangrar hasta la locura_

-¿Y bien? ¿Me leerás el informe?

-No – se levantó y procedió a retirarse – Con permiso

Desangrar, cortar y de nuevo armar

Lo quería todo

_Absolutamente todo_


	2. Envidia

.

* * *

**-Envidia-  
**

* * *

_"La envidia en los hombres muestra cuán desdichados se sienten, y su constante atención a lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, muestra cuánto se aburren"_

Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

¿Por qué siempre él?

¿Por qué siempre, en cada momento del día, tenía que hablar de él?

Repetía y repetía su nombre como si se tratara de algún conjuro que haría su patética existencia más llevadera

_Insoportable_

-Me pregunto si habrá crecido – dijo mientras firmaba con distracción algunos papeles –Parece que cada que voy está más grande de lo normal, ¡no recordaba que los niños pudieran crecer tan rápido!

Alfred esto. Alfred aquello. Alfred levantó un bisonte con una sola mano. Alfred no se comió sus verduras

Todo segundo era escuchar qué había hecho ese niño desde la última vez que Arthur lo visitaba

Sorprendente que un sujeto que se creía pirata, y ahora corsario, le tomara tanta fascinación a una colonia que sólo se apropió en vista de que no le podía quitar las suyas a España

Siempre era 13 Colonias

Siempre ese mocoso en medio de la nada

-Dijo que quería una ballena de mascota, ¡una ballena! Supongo que debo pensar cómo conseguirla

-Del mismo modo que todo –respondió sin dejar de escribir –Con una espada clavada en el pecho y cargándola en pedazos en tu barco

Sólo había visto a Jones una ocasión… y de tal modo, aún con lo que esperaba encontrar Inglaterra, se dio cuenta de lo obvio: acabaría con todo a su paso cuando creciera

_Sinceramente, esperaba que también con su hermano_

-¡De ningún modo, es para un niño!

-Niños, hombres, mujeres… le enseñaste al mundo cosas peores, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-¡No tiene que enterarse de nada de eso!

-¿Por qué no? Según tú, es motivo de orgullo

-Las cosas cambian

Concordaba en ello, ¿pero por qué tenía que cambiar por esa colonia que aún no podía hacer nada por sí misma?

Siempre Alfred

Siempre Alfred y lo que pudiera pensar

¿Por qué todo tenía que tratarse de él?

Ojala creciera pronto y diera motivos claros que lo volvieran indigno ante la orbe

-No creí que escucharía tal oración de ti

-Te sorprendería

-Me decepcionas

¿Cómo era que un mocoso logró tal cambio en el país que puso en jaque al Imperio Español? El que solo quería oro, joyas y fama por encima de cualquiera

Por encima de él y de cada cosa que pudo desear

_Si tuviera ese cuello entre las manos…_

_Si pudiera arrancarle del cuerpo lo que fácilmente le dio la consideración de Arthur_

-Eso sonó bastante dramático

-No tanto como el que un niño te haya domado

-¡No fue así! Sólo me di cuenta de varias cosas

-Patético

Pero si lo hiciera, todo acabaría con esa falsa imagen: 13 Colonias como el inmaculado recuerdo y él como el que le quitó todo por envidia

El curso debía continuar como estaba

Jones decepcionaría a Inglaterra cuando creciera, era un hecho

Él se presentaría como un leve apoyo, y se regocijaría en ese dolor que exactamente le provocó

Paciencia, eso debía sacar a relucir

-Oh, Glen, ¿acaso estás celoso?

-¿Debería?

Sólo por un poco más


	3. Soberbia

.

* * *

**-Soberbia-  
**

* * *

_"La naturaleza de los hombres soberbios y viles es mostrarse insolentes en la prosperidad,y abyectos y humildes en la adversidad"_

Nicolás Maquiavelo

* * *

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes! ¡No tienes el valor, maldito!

-¿Valor? ¿De qué hablas? No se trata de eso, y además, no puedes hacer nada

-¿Nada? ¡No me jodas! – desenfundó su revolver plateada, lista y cargada que ya apuntaba a la espalda contraria -¡Prefiero reventarte el corazón a que me veas la cara de imbécil!

-Por supuesto –detuvo sus movimientos con completa calma –El magnífico Inglaterra tiene que tenerlo todo de cualquier modo, ¿cierto? –se volteó, clavándole la mirada sin piedad – Eres patético

-¡Cállate! Nadie me va a poner en ridículo, ¡y menos tú! –quitó el seguro del arma -¡No eres nadie sin mí, hermano! ¡NADIE!

-Y aparentemente, tú tampoco –no mostró señal de nada – De lo contrario, esta discusión no se estaría dando

-¡Jah! ¡Pues estás muy equivocado! – sonrió con burla –Soy Inglaterra, soy el Imperio británico, ¡Soy el Reino Unido!

-No lo eres –apenas se distinguió una curvatura en sus labios –Ya no, ¿lo olvidas?

Sintió su mandíbula crujir

Ya no era el único

Ya no era sólo él y su voluntad

Ya no era Arthur dominado absolutamente a Glen

Maldición

-Eso creí –dio media vuelta y terminó de guardar varios pergaminos –Y de acuerdo a los tratados, mi gobierno vuelve a establecerse y adopta su independencia como país –sintió que el revolver temblaba en su mano. Aun así, no lo bajó –Soy _Gales_, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡No durarás mucho sin mí! – continuó a pesar de que ya sabía la verdad -¡Estás demasiado acostumbrado a estar bajo mis órdenes! ¡Sólo eres un sirviente que estará perdido sin la guía de su amo!

-¿En serio crees en lo que dices? –respondió con tranquilidad –Arthur, por favor, deja de ponerte en ridículo y muestra un poco de la supuesta dignidad que tienes

Quería disparar

Disparar y verlo retorcerse en medio de un charco de sangre de dolor, como en todo ese tiempo

Como cuando sólo necesitaba tronar los dedos para tenerlo a un lado, obligado a obedecerle por su derecho de Conquista

Dolor por verse atado, humillado y lejos de su nación para servir en el palacio de Buckingham como su brillante administrador

Porque él, Inglaterra, era más grande, más poderoso, más impresionante que su hermano de ojos oliva, ¡le debía respeto! ¡Incluso su puta vida si quería! ¡Gales, no era nadie, NADIE! ¡SU LUGAR ESTABA BAJO SU SOMBRA!

_Eso ya no era verdad, ¿no?_

-Es todo –entraron algunos miembros de la servidumbre para llevarse varios baúles – Regresaré a mis tierras

No dijo nada, pero tembló de pura rabia

Nadie, no era nadie

-Resígnate –posó los dedos en el cañón del arma y lo descendió –Ahora somos iguales

Iguales según el tratado en que los volvió, junto con Scott, el Reino de Gran Bretaña

Iguales… no, nunca, ¡nunca lo admitiría!

-No vales nada, Glen, ¡nada! ¡Vendrás arrastrándote como una puta a que…!

-No –interrumpió de tajo –Sabes que no

Y se fue

Se fue de sus manos…

…

No era iguales

_Nunca lo serían_

Jamás


End file.
